How To Save A Life
by PetitPentagram
Summary: Deathmask a toujours été un assassin. Mais cela N'a jamais été sa faute.


Bonjour a tous! voici un texte écrit il y a peu de temps que j'ose vous proposer.

Disclaimer: L'idée de base est celle de Burning Asteria.

Le manga et ses personnages ne sont pas a moi. Ils sont a monsieur Kurumada. La chanson est "How To Save A Life" de The Fray.

C'est tres court mais j'espère que ce texte vous plaira.

* * *

Step one you say we need to talk

He walks you say sit down it's just a talk

He smiles politely back at you

You stare politely right on through

Depuis tes débuts au sanctuaire, je t'accompagnais partout ou tu allais alors même que tu n'avais pas conscience de ma présence. Tu n'étais qu'un enfant balancé dans la fausse aux lions. Peu à peu tu t'es aperçu que tu changeais. Tu m'as mis cela sur le dos sans que je ne pipe mot. L'important pour moi était que tu reste vivant malgré ton maitre qui te faisait de plus en plus souffrir. Jamais tu n'as fui devant lui, pas plus que devant moi.

Some sort of window to your right

As he goes left and you stay right

Between the lines of fear and blame

You begin to wonder why you came

Pourtant un jour tu as réalisé que j'étais plus qu'un ami imaginaire que tu te créais. Tu t'es rendu compte que mon existence était réelle. Ta réaction a été compréhensible. Maltraité par ton maitre et épié jusque dans ta tête tu as légèrement perdu pied. Je t'ai vu finir tes entrainements le soir, heureux d'en avoir fini mais surtout demandeur de recommencé. Alors qu'il y a quelques temps a peine, tu voulais fuguer du sanctuaire. J'ai compris que tu réagissais a ma présence mais quand j'ai voulu partir, il était trop tard. Tu as embrassé la folie. Tu m'as « embrassé ». Jamais je n'ai oublié la première fois que j'ai senti le monde a travers toi.

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es devenu si semblable a moi. Je croyais pourtant qu'en vivant dans ton subconscient je m'épargnerais tout cela. Malheureusement, Ma renaissance t'a coupé tes ailes. Et lorsque je revivais dans le sang de ta première victime, tu commençais a mourir avec Elle. Je ne suis qu'un tueur. Je n'ai pas su résister a l'envie de tuer. Désormais mon instinct était tien. Tu es devenu un meurtrier a ton tour. Je l'ai regrette.

Let him know that you know best

Cause after all you do know best

Try to slip past his defense

Without granting innocence

Lorsque tu es devenu un assassin de Arles, j'ai protesté de toutes mes forces. Mais le garçon chétif que j'avais commencé a influencer était devenu un homme fier et assoiffé de sang et de pouvoir. Tout ce que j'ai réussi a faire est de précipiter ta chute a travers les profondeurs de la folie. Ton innocence passé n'était plus qu'un souvenir que tu essayais a tout prix d'effacer. Comme si tu en avais honte.

Lay down a list of what is wrong

The things you've told him all along

And pray to God he hears you

And pray to God he hears you

La liste de tes victimes ne faisait qu'augmenter et je priai les dieux de t'arrêter. D'arrêter la machine a tuer que tu es devenu. Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de très vertueux mais tu es descendu au-dessous de tout. A cause de moi et de ma stupide influence. Ma soif de sang t'a été transmise et si aujourd'hui j'en suis libéré, ce n'est que parce que tu as tout absorbé. Je prie. Pour toi. Parce que c'est ce que tu faisais gamin avant que tout cela n' ne m'étais encore jamais arrivé.

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Même la mort n'a pas pu nous séparer. Lorsque ton armure s'est désolidarisée de toi et que Shiryu t'a tué, je suis mort avec toi et j'ai eu la surprise d'être jugé avec toi. Je ne fut pas surpris de voir que tu étais envoyé au cocyte. Mais j'avais un arrière gout amer dans la bouche.L'impression que je n'avais pas réussi a te sauver en y passant pourtant près de 15 ans de ma vie. Le petit garçon qui avait attiré ma sympathie etait mort. Et je l'avais souillé de mes pensées. Le seul soulagement que j'ai pu en tirer était les personne qu'une fois mort tu ne pouvais plus tuer. C'est bien et mal en même temps. Tout comme l'avait été ma conduite.

As he begins to raise his voice

You lower yours and grant him one last choice

Drive until you lose the road

Or break with the ones you've followed

Les dieux ont décidés de s'amuser encore un peu lorsque Hadès a décidé de ressusciter les traitres au sanctuaire. Bien sur tu as décidé de suivre Shion malgré le regard de pure incompréhension de certains de tes anciens camarades. J'ai très vite compris que tu ne comptais ni aider Hades ni Athéna. Seul ta survie importait. Mais la route que tu as voulu suivre n'était pas des plus faciles et je t'ai vu foncer droit dans le mur avec un pincement au coeur. Peu m'importait de re-mourir en même temps que toi, j'ai constaté que ta mentalité n'avait pas évoluée et cela m'a fait mal.

He will do one of two things

He will admit to everything

Or he'll say he's just not the same

And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Ta deuxième mort a été la plus dure a accepter. Tu m'en voulais sans raison et je n'avais plus la force de te contredire. Te donner ma force pour ne pas que tu flanche moralement parlant est épuisant. C'est comme donner le bâton pour se faire battre. Je me sens stupide lorsque je m'en fais la remarque mais je n'ai pas assez de volonté pour arrêter. J'espérais juste que te retourner contre moi te permettrais de te séparer de mon esprit. J'ai eu tort.

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Tu as été ressuscité. Et moi avec. Cette troisième vie que tu aperçois te donne envie de changer. Mais je suis toujours là. T'empêchant de tourner une page nécessaire. Alors quand tu tombe amoureux, c'est comme ton ultime chance. J'ai été le témoin de ta souffrance ces dernières années mais aujourd'hui je suis témoin de ta renaissance. Tu t'es ouvert a lui comme lui s'est ouvert a toi. Vous filez le parfait amour. Mais moi je suis de trop. Ce n'est finalement que maintenant que je te vois heureux mais cela aux toutes ces années d'errances. Cet amour t'a même donné un nouveau nom. Angelo. Sois en fier.

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life

Ton amant a bien vu que quelque chose clochait avec toi. Il n'a pas su quoi et ne le saura peut-être pas tout de suite. Je suis ce qui cloche. Comme un grain de sable dans un engrenage. Mais je ne sais pas comment partir. Je ne sais même plus qui j'étais avant toute cette affaire. Ma vie a commencé lorsque je suis entré en toi et elle se finira quand je te libérerais. Quand je te laisserais le dernier nom que j'aurais porté sera me va bien. Mieux qu'a toi. Car après tout c'est ma faute. C'est moi qui t'ai influencé. J'en suis conscient et ne le nie pas. Si tu peux retenir un quelconque souvenir de moi que ce soit ces pensées.

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Finalement j'ai trouvé comment te libérer. Alors je t'adresse cet ultime message. Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de foncièrement gentil mais j'espère avoir rattraper mes erreurs au moins un peu. J'essayais juste de te protéger. C'est tout. Maintenant que tu es heureux, reste le. Ce n'est pas grâce a moi -c'est d'ailleurs moi qui t'ai interdit le bonheur pendant ton enfance- mais cela me comble. Je vais dorénavant retourner au cocyte avec ton souvenir dans mon coeur un peu plus tendre. Bonne nuit.

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

Voila, je l'ai fait. Peut on appeler cela un suicide lorsque l'on n'est seulement un esprit ? je ne sais pas C'est pourtant ce qui se rapproche le plus de ce que j'ai fait. Je passe devant les juges avec comme bagages mes souvenirs de ton bonheur ces dernières semaines. Car après tout ta vie était ma vie. Tu m'as même donné ton nom. Deathmask. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez.

* * *

En espérant que ce texte vous ait plu. J'accepte bien entendu les commentaires, positifs comme négatifs.


End file.
